A Culpa é do Bilhete
by Lady Anna Black
Summary: A partir de alguns bilhetes James vai descobrir o que anda acontecendo com ele... por que anda sentindo certas coisas por alguém ultimamente.


A culpa é do bilhete

"Me responde, Sirius, por que ela não sai comigo? _Pelas calças de Merlin!_" – eu a observava, duas carteiras a minha frente, esperando Sirius devolver o bilhete.

"James, mantenha os olhos no professor!" – ás vezes, Remus parecia ter olhos nas costas. Mesmo sentado ao lado de Lily, ele acertou o pedaço de pergaminho amassado em cheio no meu rosto. Com essa pontaria, talvez ele devesse tentar uma vaga de batedor no time de quadribol. Sorri com a ideia enquanto escrevia a resposta.

"E você, Moony, mantenha o olhos na Lils. Eu quero saber por que ela disse não para mim. Nunca recebi uma recusa de uma garota. _Quem ela pensa que é para dizer não a James Potter?_" – minha pontaria, no entanto, não era tão boa como a de Remus; logo que senti a pequena bolinha deixar minha mão, vi que aquilo não terminaria nada bem.

- Mas que merda! – a turma inteira parou de respirar quando a ruiva cuspiu o palavrão, interrompendo Slughorn no meio de seu discurso.

- Srta. Evans, há algum problema? – o professor e a classe inteira encaravam Lily. Notei, e não teria como não ter notado, que um vermelho quase que fluorescente brotava em suas bochechas.

- Não, professor... problema nenhum, - e assim que ele se virou para o quadro ela olhou para trás - era só um _inseto_ me incomodando.

- Não fui eu! – Padfoot sussurrou; imediatamente ela olhou em minha direção, visivelmente nada feliz. Em seguida pegou o "inseto" que havia caído no chão e voltou-se para frente. Não ia prestar... Mas é claro que Remus não ia deixá-la ler o que eu tinha escrito.

"Acredite, o Moony não vai tentar arrancar aquele bilhete da mão dela por duas simples razões: 1º- Ele está prestando atenção na aula, como sempre; 2º- Ele não sabe o que você escreveu, logo, aparentemente não há motivo para desespero. _Certo, Prongs?_  
>Sirius<p>

ps: Quanto a Lily eu não sei, mas também não sairia com você"

Padfoot não estava ajudando...

Olhei para o relógio, faltavam dez minutos para acabar a aula.

"Na verdade, a situação é um pouco delicada. Principalmente porque eu não faço idéia de como ela vai reagir... independente do que acontecer, eu resolvo. E como assim 'também não sairia com você'?  
>James"<p>

"Devo sair correndo quando a aula acabar? Sabe como é, não quero virar testemunha de assassinato, _o seu_ assassinato. Se você escreveu o que não devia haha, era uma vez um Potter. E não me leve a mal, mas você não faz meu tipo.  
>Sirius"<p>

De repente, Lily levantou-se e veio em minha direção. Céus! Será possível que até andando ela era linda? Então, passou por mim, largando um bilhete em minha mesa e continuou andando como se fosse jogar algo na lixeira do fundo da sala.

"Falo com você quando a aula acabar.  
>Evans<br>ps: Se essa cara de preocupação é por causa do bilhete, _ótimo_, porque eu li."

Assim que terminei de ler, o professor deu algumas dicas para aqueles que pretendiam ir bem nos N.O.M.'s e logo depois dispensou a turma.  
>Esperei a sala ficar vazia, até que restaram apenas eu, Lily... Moony e Padfoot? O que diabos eles ainda estavam fazendo ali? Será possível que eu ia ser obrigado à expulsá-los?<p>

- Sirius, sem querer ser rude, mas é o seguinte... _dá o fora daqui e leva o Moony com você_ – dei um sorriso um tanto que forçado quando Lily se virou e acenou para que eu a seguisse.

- Tudo bem, mas você tem certeza de que não quer cobertura? – ele olhou para Lils, que retribuiu com um olhar doce o suficiente para que ele adicionasse – Pensando melhor, tenho total confiança de que você consegue controlar a situação, sozinho.

Não foi preciso que Sirius e Remus deixassem a sala. Ela indicou o corredor do lado de fora e eu a segui, ansioso como nunca estive na vida. _O que estava acontecendo comigo?_

- Pois bem – ela respirou fundo e virou-se para me encarar – então quer dizer que você nunca recebeu um não de uma garota? – seus olhos verdes brilhavam de um jeito que me fez perder a fala. Se ela estava com raiva de mim, eu não sei. Mas só o que pude fazer foi balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Dizem que para tudo na vida existe uma primeira vez, então não, _eu não vou sair com você._ – a firmeza em suas palavras deveria ter me feito desistir, porém o efeito foi outro, bem diferente. Me enchi de coragem e fui em frente.

- Por quê? Você pode, pelo menos, me dizer o motivo? – me aproximei e ela deu dois passos na direção oposta.

- Na verdade, posso sim! Já tá na hora de alguém esclarecer algumas coisas por aqui. – cruzou os braços e continuou – Vejamos... por onde começo? Ah sim, você é extremamente arrogante e cheio de si! E o que você fez ontem? O Severus não merecia aquilo! Ficar de cabeça para baixo, com a...a-

- Roupa de baixo, Lils – completei, revirando os olhos.

- _E não me interrompa!_ Como ia dizendo, com a roupa de baixo totalmente a amostra para que todos vissem? O que você pretendia? – passando uma mão pelos cabelos, afastou uma mecha que caía sobre seu rosto.

- Aquilo não foi nada, minha flor. – á menção da palavra flor, seus olhos faiscaram – Só estava ajudando. Se você tivesse me deixado terminar, veria que tudo que eu ia fazer era mergulhá-lo no lago, de cabeça para baixo. Aí, finalmente ele tomaria um banho e ficaria com o cabelo um pouco menos oleoso.

- Olha só! Afinal você não é tão ruim. – ela me deu as costas com um sorriso amargo brincando nos lábios perfeitos.

- Lils, eu só estava brincando! – peguei em seu braço e ela se virou bruscamente.

- _Porque é só o que você sabe fazer, não é, Potter?_ – seus olhos ardiam – Pois fique sabendo que no mundo das pessoas acima de dez anos, nem tudo acontece como queremos. E dessa vez, você vai aprender o que isso significa.

Pela primeira vez alguém estava me enfrentando de verdade. Eu só prestava atenção em como ela falava, o jeito que olhava pra mim. E mesmo sendo só o Severus quem ela defendia, eu senti um ciúmes devastador. A vontade de me confrontar com suas palavras, e por quem? _Por ele?_ E ainda assim, Lils era tão inteligente... tão justa. E eu... totalmente o oposto.

- É, Lils, talvez você esteja certa, mas eu vou fazer de tudo para provar o contrário.

- Ah, tá bom, até parece... Até caso com você, se conseguir me provar o contrário.

- Sério? – perguntei antes que pudesse me conter.

- Hum... mas é óbvio que não! Por Merlin, James! Você andou comendo titica de coruja no café da manhã? - ela revirou os olhos e saiu andando pelo corredor. Fiquei observando até que o último vestígio de cabelo ruivo virou à á direita e desapareceu.

Voltei para sala onde meu material ainda estava espalhado por cima da mesa.

- Então, Prongs, vejo que vocês resolveram assumir. – Moony esbanjava um sorriso sarcástico.

- Como assim? – apanhei os bilhetes de sua mão, ainda pensando em Lils. Eram os que eu e Padfoot havíamos trocado mais cedo.

- Eu falei que ele não era o meu tipo, pode ver aí. – Sirius se defendeu. – E então, o que ela disse? – emendou, com certeza tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ah, ela disse que já está saindo com outra pessoa. – mentira deslavada, mas e daí? Eu é que ia ter que aturar as piadinhas dele depois.

- Nesse caso, ótimo! Quero dizer, você viu como ela olhou pra mim quando achou que tinha sido o pobre Padfoot aqui, o responsável pela bolinha na cabeça dela. Confie em mim, ela não é pra você. Temperamental demais! Vou indo, encontro vocês no salão principal para o almoço... antes, tenho um assunto inacabado para tratar _com a minha querida priminha, Bella._

Ficamos somente eu e Remus na sala e antes que eu dissesse algo, ele começou:

- O Padfoot você engana muito bem... mas agora me diz, o que aconteceu de verdade? – confesso que fiquei sem palavras por um instante.

- O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?

- Nada... O fato é que eu sei muito bem que a Lils não anda saindo com ninguém no momento. – tinha esquecido que ele também era amigo da Lily.

- Bom, ela me disse por que não quer sair comigo. Mas não dá para simplesmente aceitar! Eu vou tentar até-

- Até conseguir. Eu sei; é isso que os apaixonados fazem. – Remus me examinou com aquele olhar habitual de quem sabe que acertou.

Não podia ser verdade... mas daí eu pensei em todas as vezes em que eu ficara procurando aqueles olhos verdes; na hora do almoço, durante as aulas... Em como ela defendia, com toda a determinação do mundo, alguém que ela sabia que estava certo... sempre ajudando quando era preciso.

Foi aí, nesse instante, que eu percebi; Remus estava certo. Eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por Lily Evans.

- Hum... só não conta para o Sirius. – Remus sorriu e eu sabia que mesmo que ele não contasse, cedo ou tarde, Sirius descobriria.


End file.
